1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrying case for a laptop computer or other delicate electronic instrument. More particularly, this invention relates to a carrying case providing very secure carriage of a delicate laptop computer as well as convenient storage for floppy disks, peripherals and other equipment, while not being excessively bulky or heavy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent years have seen a proliferation of so-called "laptop" computers, that is, personal computers so reduced in size and weight as to be conveniently carried and employed while traveling or the like. The art has not provided a suitable carrying case for such laptop computers. A suitable carrying case for a laptop computer would provide substantial protection against: impact and shock, as might commonly occur if the computer in its case were dropped on the floor from a typical carrying height; impacts against sharp corners of furniture or the like; and damage due to rough handling by the owner, e.g., placing the case on a baggage rack or the like. Such a carrying case for a laptop computer would also desirably include a number of small pockets, compartments or the like for storing floppy disks, printouts and other documents such as owner's manuals, as well as other equipment such as modems, portable printers, connecting cables and the like. Similar considerations apply to the provision of suitable carrying cases for other sorts of electronic equipment and associated items, such as portable compact disc players and the associated discs, or video cameras and associated microphones, tapes and the like. Such a case should also not be excessively costly, heavy, or bulky. Further, it would be desirable that such a case provide a neat and professional appearance whether relatively full, that is, having each of its compartments full of equipment or the like, or relatively empty.